Grimmel the Grisly
by wilfre63
Summary: Grimmel had always hated dragons, but like every detestable thing in a person's life there is always a spark that starts it all off. Unfortunately for Night Furies, it just happened to be them. (Grimmel the Grisly back story, rated M for safety. SPOILERS FOR HTTYD THE HIDDEN WORLD.)
1. Introduction

**_Notice:_**

_This fic is rated M for safety, I thought T was too friendly. As you may have heard, Grimmel is a dragon hunter, so look out for the death of dragons! Don't like don't read, but please don't beat me up._

_**SPOILER WARNING:**_

CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR _HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD!_

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Introduction_

I have never been fond of dragons. Their scaly wings and teeth like blades... they sicken me. Yes, I can agree they are impressive creatures, but nonetheless, they are cruel scavengers that _deserve _to be six foot in the ground -- or wherever else. It really doesn't matter that much. I couldn't care if they were burnt to a cinder or poisoned with their own venom, as long as they are far_, far _away from me.

But there is something I cannot deny.

These are wild and unpredictable beasts, but I can see myself now, thirty years into the future... surrounded by dragons that respond to my actions, that bow down before me. And amongst their bodies are the people who never believed in me... the people that cast me out from my tribe and sent me into an emotional exile. They will live in fear of me...

_...They will._


	2. Changewing

CHAPTER 2

Changewing

I frowned. The sky was unusually calm, over the years I'd gotten used to it being full of dragons. There wasn't a wing in the sky.

My eyes trailed the horizon and I walked forward through the village, passing the well and casting a quick glance into it. The water shone and rippled, depicting my own reflection. I stared at it; studying my faded hazel eyes and deep brown hair laced with the occasional brade. The wind hit my face harshly as snow began to fall from the white clouds above. I sighed and placed my hands against the stone sides and continued to stare into the water.

Soemthing moved above me. My body shot backwards and my eyes narrowed at the stone structure above the well. The breath escaping from my lungs was raspy and cold as my heart began to pound violently. A shape began to materialise above me: first the head, then the body, the wings and finally the tail.

"Changewing!" I scrambled backwards, tumbling to the ground with a crunch against the snow.

The dragon hissed and gave a mighty bellow from deep inside its chest, pushing its elongated snout into my face. I felt a long string of saliva drip onto my shirt and melt through the cotton like a hand through water. The changewing's tail whipped round and gripped my leg, lifting me into the air.

I recoiled as the tendrils on its head wrapped around my arms. It stared at me with its red eyes, studying my outline. I saw my reflection in the dragon's eyes as it opened its mouth, letting my have a front row seat to the sharp teeth a few centimetres from my skull.

I saw a human figure to my right fire a crossbow bolt into the dragon's thigh. There was an almighty scream as the changewing threw its head back in pain, releasing me from its grip. I hit the floor heavily and shuffled away as the dragon turned to the archer. It growled and fired an acid ball in his direction, only for it to strike the floor and melt the snow around it. The dragon gave a brief look of confusion before narrowing its eyes.

"Time's up, you ungodly beast." he said, his voice deep and foreign. He fired a second bolt, this time hitting the dragon in the side.

The changewing howled and unfolded its wings and, in only great flap, took to the skies. The man surged forward to take a third shot -- but the dragon was gone.

Instead, he turned to me and walked forward, pulling me to my feet. "Grimmel," I looked up sheepishly at his face. The skin under his eyes tightened and he threw is arms in the air. "Of all the stupidity! How many times have I told you to never leave the house unprepared?" the man turned his back. "As a chief, I have to protect my people. You are making my job much harder because of your-" he waved his hands. "-Tomfoolery. I want you to change all of... this. It's you that's supposed to be killing them, not the other way around. Do I my make myself clear, Grimmel?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes," my voice was shaky. "Father."

"Get back to the house," Father said, pushing me forward. "It's clear you can't keep yourself alive."

I trudged through the snow sadly, Father walking by me, his crossbow by his side. Sometimes I wished I could be a real Viking -- a Viking that could wield a sword and fire a bow. A Viking that could harness a dragon and use its power. I guess I could only wish.

I pushed open the door to my house, Father following behind. Inside was warm and safe; a cozy fireplace nestled in the corner. Father's throne loomed up ahead, the patterns in the woodwork glaring at me menacingly. They appeared to be little carvings of dragons, but Father had always said they were creatures sent as a gift from the great god, Woden. He said to me once, when I was very young, that they would protect me.

I've never been sure whether to believe him.

"Son," he boomed, dragging me from my thoughts as I stared at the creatures. I looked up at him.

"Yes, Father?" my voice wobbled.

"Grimmel," Father placed a giant arm around my shoulders, his hand flexing around my left arm heavily. "We need to talk."

It couldn't have been good. It never was.

"Are you going to listen to me this time? And not just ignore me?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"I hope so, because this is important, son." Father furrowed his dark brows and the expression on his face changed suddenly. "Tomorrow, there is a village meeting at the Hall. Chieftains from far around will be there to discuss a possible dragon nest to the South."

"A nest?"

"But this nest isn't like the others. It's a Night Fury breeding ground."


End file.
